meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgia Moomins
Georgia (VMMF027) was born on into the Moomins Mob on March 25, 2005. Her mother was Grumpy Lazuli and her litter mates included one sister, Frida, and four brothers, Caravaggio, Rothko, Piscasso, and Kadinsky. The litter survived. Georgia and her 5 litter mates lived the first part of their life underground. Then when they reached 3-4 weeks old they surfaced for the very first time and saw daylight. Her mother Grumpy was the dominant female and Georgia and her siblings were her 4th litter born born in Moomins group. Georgia and her litter mates were stuck at the burrow being babystat by the babysitters until they reached around 4 weeks old when they started foraging with the adults. Her father Burgan(from Drie Doring origin) was the dominant male in the group and helped Grumpy lead Moomins. Georgia, Frida, Caravaggio, Rothko, Piscasso and Kadinsky survived their first couple of months. Within that same year of 2005 Grumpy was pregnant again and by December she gav birth on December 15,2005 to 4 pups(Rocky, Pen, Mich and Fluffernutter). By December Georgia is 10 months old and one of the pups, Fluffernutter, was born without claws. Her little brother Fluffernutter however survived with the whole litter. By 10 months old Georgia and her 5 litter-mates were juveniles and spent most of their time playfighting. As they grew older Georgia and her siblings were expected to perform some responsibilities as the adults do such as foraging for their own food and guard duties. Her little sibling brothers Rocky, Mich, Fluffernutter and sister Penn from Grumpy's litter that December also surived and began to grow up meaning that Georgia and her litter mates were then no longer the youngest members in the group. Her brother Caravaggio disappeared, while Georgia,Frida,Rothko,Kadinsky and Piscasso surived for longer within Moomins. Then her brother Kadinsky disappeared in May 2007. In the next year of 2006 Georgia , her sister Frida and their two brothers were adult meerkats by then and Grumpy gave birth to her next litter on May 9,2006 to 4 male pups, Maverick,Ice Man,Viper and Goose. The litter stayed below ground until they reached 3-4 weeks old. Georgia was now able to babysit but not have pups of her own since her mother Grumpy was still the dominant female in the group. Her father, the dominant male Burgan disappeared or died in June 2007 leaving Moomins without a dominant male. Georgia's older brother Toft took over as the dominant male but could not breed in the group so Moomins still had no unrelated dominant male. For that reason, dominant female Grumpy probably mated with rovers from time to time and as subordinate females, Georgia, Frida, Misable, Regopstaan etc also began to attract rovers. Then in that same month of September of 2007 when Toft claimed male dominance, the group splitted into two splinter groups and in the main group were 6 females Grumpy, Little My, Frida, Hemulen, Regopstaan and Misable. The 6 females would later on be joined by wild males. The other splinter group disappeared and Georgia was last seen, probably among the other half of Moomins members who dispersed following the group split in September 2007. Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Missing meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats